1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a furnace, more particularly to a furnace including a stirring rod having an inclined face for stirring a combustible material on a perforated tray.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional furnace normally includes: a furnace housing; a perforated tray mounted in the furnace housing, dividing the inner space into upper and lower chambers, adapted to support a combustible material thereon, and formed with a plurality of apertures for passage of ash therethrough; a stirring rod disposed rotatably on the perforated tray for stirring the combustible material on the perforated tray; and a shaft extending through the perforated tray to connect with the stirring rod so as to drive rotation of the stirring rod using a motor.
In operation, the motor is actuated to drive rotation of the stirring rod, which results in stirring of the combustible material and ash formed from combustion of the combustible material on the perforated tray, which, in turn, results in falling of the ash through the apertures in the perforated tray to a bottom exit of the furnace.
Since there exists a gap between the perforated tray and the stirring rod, undesired accumulation of combustible material and ash in the gap is likely to occur, which can hinder rotation of the stirring rod.